


A Challenge From Lobeliangelic Academy!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: A normal run for cake ends up a battle for Castiel! The angels from Lobeliangelic Academy are hell-bent on bringing Castiel to go to school with his own kind! The question is, will the Host Club be able to keep their angel?





	1. Chapter 1

“All the afternoon classes are cancelled?”

“Haven’t you heard? It’s going to be hectic the next two days! The school is having an exhibition for cultural clubs.” The classroom was buzzing with news, groups of boys, girls, and angels all talking excitedly. Castiel tilted his head at the two women who were standing in front of him. “A ton of clubs from others schools were invited, too. They host this every year. It’s really fun.”

Cas thought for a moment. “Hm.” He turned to see Lucifer and Michael, who were in his class, talking to a few of their regular guests.

“You haven’t tried any of the cake?” Those they were talking to shook their heads, Lucifer and Michael nearly gasping. “You have to! It’s delicious and doesn’t cost as much. It’s a lifesaver.”

“Now that I think about it,” Michael said, putting a hand to his chin.

Lucifer nodded. “The club stock has run out of it.” Cas chuckled slightly at how they always seemed to be in sync even with their thoughts. At times it shocked him but now he really was used to it. The two spotted Cas and went over to him. “Go get some more, Cas.”

“Why me?” Cas asked, narrowing his eyes. He didn’t understand why he needed to do it.  _ It’s not like they can’t find it themselves _ , he thought to himself.

“Because you know where to find it, you’re efficient, and we need it ASAP,” Michael explained, “plus, it’s part of your job. Remember?” The brothers crossed their arms and Cas huffed out a breath of resignation.

“But doesn’t the exposition start soon?” he said, hopeful that he would find a way out. They looked to one another before putting their arms over their chests in an ‘x’ form.

“It’s not mandatory!” they said together. They began to push Cas out of the room, the angel trying not to let the pain show. He elbowed Lucifer and he made a little ‘oh’. Instead they grabbed his arms and brought him out. “Have fun!” They shut the door and Cas sighed.  _ Those rich people _ . He began to walk down the hallway and mumbled to himself.

“Why can’t they get their own cake, father?” He looked up to the ceiling as if expecting his dad to appear. He closed his eyes for a moment and then went off to the store.  _ Because father knows they can’t purchase their own confectionary. _


	2. Chapter 2

Later Cas was struggling to hold a large brown bag filled to the brim with cake as he traveled across the school grounds. For an angel, he really didn’t have the need to be strong, considering he preferred to be peaceful. It still helped since it made him seem even more human, anyway. The bag was big enough to block the majority of his eyesight, so he didn’t notice the rock that was by his foot. He tripped and fell back, shutting his eyes and crying out. Before he hit the ground he felt someone’s arms around him and looked up to see a man. He helped Castiel stand and brushed off a stray piece of dirt that had landed on the shoulder of Cas’ suit. “Oh, thank you, sir,” he said with a polite nod.

“It was no problem,” the man replied, and Cas could hear an English accent in his tone, “but it really would’ve been a shame if any harm had been done to that beautiful face of yours, angel.” Cas’ eyes widened slightly and he furrowed his brow at the strange blond man, who only chuckled in response.

Without realizing it Cas was somehow being pulled back to the music room by the man and two other angels, still holding his bag. The pair along with them were both female, one with long dark hair and another with curly blonde. They stopped in front of the doors, the women opening them. “Hello, ladies,” the Host Club greeted them, not being able to see Castiel and the man with him. The club all wore knight outfits, gathered around a couch. The women looked on with bored expressions. Dean smiled and whipped out his sword, holding it in front of his face and blocking one eye.

“So, you’re from another school. Sorry if we surprised you,” he said courteously, “we love first-time guests.” He walked forward, his replica armor shining. “I’m so happy you’ve come, our queens.” He held out his hand dramatically. “Even if the biggest and most badass of dragons were to come and try to steal you away, I would put my life on the line and do what I’d have to to keep you safe.” He bent down onto his knees, looking up and smiling. “No matter what.” The girls scoffed.

“That’s a bit arrogant, don’t you think?” the one with the dark hair said, “you think that’s what an angel, or even a woman, would want to hear?” Dean furrowed his brow, the other members adopting confused looks.

“Come on, Hael, you could go easier on them,” the second said, “although, humans are just lower life forms who treat themselves like they’re the most powerful thing God has ever created. Honestly. By attempting to keep us safe they just demonstrate how these mud monkeys can’t even protect themselves, so they pretend to be strong enough to protect others.” 

“That’s absolutely right, Hester,” Hael commented. Dean stood and held his sword over his shoulder.

“Don’t ya think that’s a bit harsh?” He rolled his eyes. “Then what  _ do _ you want to hear?”

“Perhaps something like,” a deep voice said, “I would never leave my lover alone.” They all looked to the doorway to see the man triumphantly holding Castiel against him. “If we fight, we will do so side by side.” He spun Cas and brought him into a slight dip. “If we die, we die together.” The man bent down and held Cas’ hand. Cas still held the bag and watched with a blank expression. “And even then, death wouldn't be keep me from being with you.” He bent forward and pressed his lips to Cas’ skin. The club members’ jaws dropped, Dean huffing out a startled breath.

“Hey, he’s  _ my _ prince,” he muttered, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms. The girls turned to the two and smiled, their wings showing through the holes in their tops.

“Balthazar, we thought you’d never show yourself to these creatures,” Hael said with a smile. They both noticed Cas.

“So where  _ did _ you find such a beautiful angel?” Hester asked.

“I met him outside.” He stood and put a hand around Cas’ waist. “Even though he dressed and acted like a human, I knew the truth.” He put a hand to Cas’ chin and pulled his face up gently until their gaze locked. “His blue eyes are the same hue as Grace.” Cas swallowed nervously.

“Um, thank you.” The girls walked behind him and pulled off the first layer of the suit, then pulling down his shirt. Their eyes widened from shock.

“Look at his wings, they’re gorgeous!” One ran a hand through the feathers, Cas shutting his eyes tightly. “He’s going to be such a diamond in the rough.” Dean set his jaw and went over, taking Cas’ arm.

“Leave our angel alone,” he ordered. Balthazar only rolled his eyes and smirked before holding a hand out in front of him and using his power to throw Dean onto the couch.

“If anyone’s leaving him alone, it should be  _ you _ .” Dean scrambled to stand and the club all gathered next to him. “I guess the rumors were true. You all are just weaklings with no sense whatsoever.” The four angels were now all at each other’s sides. Kevin looked them up and down and thought for a second.

“The uniforms. You must be from Lobeliangelic Academy, right?” he confirmed.

“Yes, that’s right,” Balthazar responded, the apparent leader of the group. As if planned, the rivals’ wings spread out behind them. Cas pulled on his suit and straightened it out, Hester giving him a look of disappointment. “I’m Balthazar, this is Hael.” He motioned to the girl on his right. “And this is Hester.” He nodded to the girl on Cas’ left. “We are part of the White Feather League, the most prestigious club out there.”

“The White Feather League?” Dean said to the others. Lucifer and Michael began to laugh.

“White Feather League?” Lucifer said, holding his side.

“That’s  _ so _ original!” Michael added. “My stomach hurts!”

“Don’t underestimate us,” Hael warned, stepping forward, “it’s an angel’s paradise on earth. We consider angels superior in every way, shape, and form.”

“It’s a society of angels, by angels, for angels,” Hester chimed in. “We have many clubs: Angel’s Future Politicians, Angel Defense, and, most importantly, the musical and theatrical performances by the White Feather League.” Hael nodded.

“An angel’s beauty is to have a spirit enough to follow orders yet demonstrate creativity and free will. An angel does not give into temptation, keeping their Grace of the highest purity and never allowing even the slightest of corruption.”

“‘As an angel you’, ‘for an angel you’," Hester continued, “we’re done with being oppressed because of who we are! Father told us to bow down to you. That may be true, but he never said you were above us.”

Balthazar chuckled. “And our pride comes from having relationships based on equality, since we are of the same species. And, yes, it includes romantic relationships.” He looked up to find that the club were lounging on the couch.

“Whatever,” Gabriel said, uninterested as he pulled out a candybar, “just go away already.”

Hael laughed. “I find it odd that none of our father’s  _ precious _ creations have anything to say about our love.” Cas began to step away silently, Hester grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

“What’s that bitch talking about?” Gabe whispered to Sam.

“Some crap that should be important but isn’t, I guess,” Sam whispered back.

“You should feel sorry for them, Hael.” Hester shook her head. “Their skills don’t work on us and now they’ve gone brain dead.”

“It’s true. Well, I can’t say I’m disappointed about deciding to perform here.” Balthazar crossed his arms and chuckled. “It was fun to see the Host Club for ourselves.” He looked over to Cas, putting a hand to his shoulder. “And it’s horrible to think that they’re also pulling down an angel such as yourself.”

“What?” Castiel asked, confused. He couldn’t make sense of the whole situation: everything had gone by so fast that he barely had time to process. Balthazar disregarded his unsureness and turned to the club, looking as if he was disgusted.

“This Host Club may be made up of those who are as appealing as humans can get, but you shouldn’t be using it to create fictitious romances that draw angels in with its insincerity. Your activities just boost your own egos.” The girls stepped behind them to his sides as if it was a formation. The club watched, slightly confused themselves. “We will find a way to abolish this club!”

“All hail White Feather League!” the girls said in unison.

“I get your concern,” Kevin noted, speaking since the other members still were in some type of ‘culture shock’, “but we should do this at a later date. We’re very busy with our work.” The angels looked around the room, and in that moment Cas was able to run off somewhere.

Balthazar stared at them all with an unamused look. “There’s no one here. Are you saying you’re too chicken to take us on?”

“No, we’re just busy right now,” Sam repeated. It seemed as if a fight was going to break out when Cas came back into the room, holding out a tray to the group. 

“Excuse me, but I bought some cake today and I thought we should treat our guests,” he said, giving a small smile, “it’d be rude if we didn’t show some hospitality.” The angels gave him a few smiles before picking up the plates.

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Hael said.

“A piece of purity among damnation,” Hester added.

Balthazar nodded. “You know, anything made by an angel will be the sweetest thing one has ever tasted.”

“Oh, um, I did buy it at the store where angels and humans work, so I suppose it’s a fifty-fifty chance…” He shrugged. The League chuckled.

“It’s alright.”

“Maybe we should have a small party,” one of the girls proposed. Dean, who had been thinking, shot up from his seat.

“You have it wrong, two angels can’t have a relationship! That’s basically incest!” Balthazar looked over to him for a moment and the next thing Dean knew, his hand was hurting like a bitch. “What the hell?!” Cas set down the tray and walked over to him.

“You mustn’t anger an angel, Dean,” he said, putting his own hand to Dean’s shoulder. In an instant Dean’s injury - whatever it may have been - was healed. “Some aren’t as docile as me, you should be careful.” Dean let out a small breath and smiled at Cas warmly.

“You didn’t have to waste that Grace on me, Cas.”

“It’s no problem, really.” They were silent for a second before Cas felt a presence behind him, turning to see Balthazar.

“This conversation isn’t going anywhere,” he stated, then pulling on Cas’ arm. Cas was brought against the other angel’s chest and he looked up at him, surprised. “Now that we know what’s going on, we’ll prepare his paperwork and have him transferred to our school right away. We’ll welcome him with open arms into the White Feather League.” Everyone’s eyes seemed to widen at that. Cas pulled away and stepped back.

“Wait a minute, please. There’s been a misunderstanding.” He held up his hands as if trying to show his neutrality. “First of all, you called this club ‘as appealing as humans can get’ as if they’re the best of the worst. Honestly, I find them very visually pleasing - meaning they're the best of the best. And apart from that, their looks aren’t just what brings in everyone.”

“Well, it is mostly why,” Gabe muttered with a lollipop in his mouth. Cas gave a nervous chuckle.

“You shouldn’t despise them since they don’t have the exact same ideals as you, perhaps they are similar in a different way,” he tried.

“We never wrote down any ideals,” LM said together, “and if we did they’d probably be totally different.” Cas swallowed, his friends backing him into a metaphorical corner.

“Be that as it may, it isn’t only to boost their egos. It’s not like they charge people for it.” He looked over to the club, hopeful that no one would say anything. He sighed in relief when they didn’t. And then Sam looked up.

“Well, we do have a point system and we sell memorabilia.” He went to a small table and opened his computer as Cas’ defense crumbled. Sam typed a bit and went to an auctioning website.

“See? That tape of you and Dean as prince and knight just sold for three thousand dollars.” Cas went over to the table, looking at the screen in disbelief.

“What? But I…” He clicked on a small advertisement clip, seeing him and Dean in some kind of forest about to kiss. “What?! I didn’t do that!” He shut the computer and sighed. “I never said you could do that!” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “There wasn’t even a kiss when we did it the first time. And we never did it a second time!”

“Yeah, well…” Michael and Lucifer shrugged. “The power of editing.” When he turned to the two he found them to be sitting at the couch leisurely.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean got up and ran over to the computer, starting it up again. “I’ll take down any other copies as fast as I can.”

“Sorry, we sold those already too,” Kevin pointed out. Cas sighed and put his head in his hands.

“Look, I’m so sorry, how can I make it up to you?” Dean asked, “another trip, a free day? Have me work for you for a week! I don’t know, anything you want.”

Cas shook his head. “Not to be ungrateful but I don’t require any services.” Dean’s face fell a little. The other angels, who had been completely forgotten in all of this, pulled Castiel over to them.

“You poor thing, now you see how conniving humans are,” Hester said in a kind tone. Cas’ disappointed look turned to one of small fury.

“Why don’t you just leave these pathetic things and come with us?” Hael added.

“Hold on, Hael, this poor angel has gone through enough today. We’ll give you time to think about our offer, and we can come for your answer tomorrow.” Balthazar and his group began to leave. “Farewell.” Once they were gone, Dean nodded once to himself.

“Now that the angelic asshats are gone-”

“I’m an angel too, Dean.” Dean nervously smiled and tried to cover up his mistake.

“No, Cas, you’re a… You’re a… Divine dude?” All of them kept silent.

Cas turned to the members with an angered stare, his lips pulled into a straight line. “I should go. I have thinking to do.” With that he opened the door and left the room. Dean crossed his arms.

“Why did you have to tell him that?! You know he wouldn’t’ve liked it! You just added more fuel to the damn fire!” They all shrugged.

“Maybe we should’a asked him first,” Gabe thought aloud. Sam elbowed him. “Then again,  _ you’re _ the one who offended him!”

“Yeah, you idiots,” Sam muttered. Dean went over to a window and gazed at the polished grounds of the school, brow furrowed as he thought.

“Think about it, guys. We know Cas is indifferent, but if he did choose, we know he likes being human. Besides, remember what he said? He thought it would be fun to have the angels around him.” He sighed. “But maybe they’d be better for him.” The other members looked at him as if in shock and realization.

“Yeah, he’s perfect for a school for angels,” Lucifer said quietly.

“So Cassie is leaving?” Gabe asked.

Sam looked around at everyone. “What’re we gonna do?”

Michael nodded. “With how smart he is getting into Lobeliangelic’ll be easy for him!”

“And the academy has enough money to pay off the debt,” Kevin mumbled.

Dean turned to them all and leaned against the glass. “Calm down. I have a plan.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day hundreds of students were screaming and cheering as the White Feather League finished their performance. After they changed and left, the angels headed for the school. “I think our play was fantastic,” Hael said proudly.

“Our skills are admired no matter where we are,” Hester chimed in.

“It’s true, but the main event is about to start.” They focused their attention up at a high window where Cas stood as he walked down the hallway. In moments the rival club were on the other end, catching Cas by surprise. “Hello, angel. We’ve come for your decision.”

Hael nodded. “Are you ready to leave and confront those Host Club dicks and set things straight?”

“Set what straight?” Cas asked.

“That you should come and go to school with your own kind,” Balthazar stated, pulling him along, “but first we must do something.”

“What? W-wait!” Cas was being dragged into another room by the two girls. Balthazar smiled.

“Now, get him into what we’ve selected. Then we’ll be on our way.” It was only a few minutes until Castiel was pushed out of the room, tripping over his own feet. They all went over to the doors to the music room, the girls opening them again. Cas stepped hesitantly inside, his balance faltering for a moment. The members were all talking at the couch when they noticed the group.

Dean stood and smiled. “Who’s this pretty angel?” He looked the girl over: long black hair, blue eyes, a blue dress that outlined her curves, and her wings showing in the back. She looked down to the floor and blushed, her foot wobbling from her heels.

“You don’t… recognize me?” She looked up and Dean’s eyes widened.

“Holy crap… Cas?” She - or maybe he, even Cas couldn’t tell the difference - nodded, the other angels smirking. Dean set his jaw and shut off the lights, cloaking the room in darkness. Cas could hear murmuring from the men and the lights turned on in small increments. Soon they were on completely and Cas was met with a startling scene.

Everyone of them had on their own hand-made wings, which were good considering they were made of cardboard and realistic looking feathers, each different colors and sizes. He could’ve sworn in a few he saw familiar black feathers. The real angels gaped at the pretend ones.

“Hey, Cas,” they all said at once. Lucifer adjusted Michael’s wing, which was falling off.

“What the hell is this?” Balthazar yelled, “are you trying to degrade us?!” Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“Nope. It’s a plan. Angels, you all are probably so secluded at Lobeliangelic. Well, think of it this way, Cas.” He motioned to the others behind him. “If you stay with us, you don’t have only humans, but you have angels too.” He smiled, pleased with his strategy. “That way you can have angelic bonding even though you’re still in the Host Club. Ain’t it great?” Cas’ face had gone expressionless as he watched them all pretend to be angels.

“You idiots! Do you really think you can win her over like this?” Balthazar narrowed his eyes at them. “How stupid are you?” The whole room went silent when laughing rang out, all of them looking over to Cas, who was nearly doubled over as he giggled.

“This is utterly hilarious! This is too much! Father, what are they even trying to do?” He fell onto his knees and continued laughing, the dark hair falling over his face. “I knew you were all odd, but seriously, this is a whole new level!” Cas wiped a tear from the vessel’s eye and sat up. Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel exchanged a glance before going over.

“Are we really that angelic?” they asked, Cas erupting into a new wave of laughter, eyes watering. They began chasing him around the room.

“Please, these footwear hurt!” Cas screamed. 

“Not until you say we’re your brothers!” the three shot back. Hael and Hester were watching them, puzzled. They’d finally trapped Cas onto the floor, still laughing. “C’mon, please?”

Cas sat up, repositioning the dress. “What were you thinking?” he asked, still smiling.

Michael and Lucifer rubbed the backs of their necks. “We didn’t want you to leave the Host Club.” Cas chuckled and smiled, then stood.

“Did you make your choice?” Balthazar asked, tapping his foot against the floor.

Cas nodded. “Yes, I have. I’m sorry, but I have to decline.” He turned to him. “I think the idea of an all angel school is very interesting and ideal for those who share your unique values. However, I came here for a specific reason, and I don’t plan to change what I have in mind for my future. I do appreciate your offer, but I never planned on leaving.” The two girls gasped slightly. Balthazar let out a disappointed breath.

“Aw, Cas,” Dean said happily. He thought for a second. “Wait a second, if you knew you weren’t going to leave then why did you act so angry?”

“Because I never gave you my consent to allow that footage to be distributed! You may have enjoyed seeing our little ‘movie’ but I found it embarrassing.” Cas sighed, letting out his steam. “No offense, of course.”

“I’m sorry, and no offense taken.” Dean frowned and crossed his arms. “And what’s up with that vessel of yours anyway?”

“They made me possess this girl and I don’t know why,” Cas explained. “Do you not like her?”

“No, it’s not that…” Dean thought for a second. “This isn’t you.” He put a hand to Cas’ chin. “You may be an angel and have no exact gender, but I don’t think this vessel is you. Y’know? This body doesn’t express the kindness or the beautiful personality you have specifically. Yeah, this girl is really pretty and you can tell she’s nice, but it’s not you.” Cas looked down to the floor and blushed.

“Oh. Thank you, Dean. To be honest I didn’t like this vessel much either. No offense, dear.” Cas smiled softly. “She says no offense taken.”

“Balthazar?” Hester asked quietly.

“I know.” He turned to Castiel and Dean, who were still looking at each other for some reason. “We aren’t going to give up on you, angel. I swear…” He studied each of the humans. “We will save you and bring down this Host Club. Until we meet again.” They left, all tripping along the way. After the doors had closed, they all gathered around Cas.

“Is something wrong?” he said with a tilt of his head. They all laughed.

“Get back to your vessel!” Cas bent down and took the heels off his vessel’s feet.

“Who are you, my father?” he joked. “Well, I suppose I should. My legs do hurt from all that running, after all.” He gave playful glares to Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. “Come now, I’ll let you meet Jimmy. He’s very nice, I think he’d like you all.” As Cas walked out the room, he heard a whistle from behind him. He froze, looked over his shoulder at the smiling group and then laughed. “Oh, humans. You’re all so amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; The Host Club sees that Castiel is stressed! The fun part - he's never been to a sleepover! When they decide to throw one and show Castiel a good time, what will happen? Will there be a sneek peek at the past? Will a game of truth or dare go wrong? Find out in chapter five, Castiel's First Sleepover!


End file.
